This invention relates to a communications system for transmission of audio and combined video, data and control signals to remote receiving locations for retransmission under the command of the control signals.
Transmission of audio and video signals to local receiving stations for immediate use, rebroadcast or recordation for later broadcast is well established practice, particularly in connection with distribution of television programming by various television networks. Utilization of data to generate characters which are displayed on a video screen over a single color background or another video signal background is also established practice.
However, expansion in the availability of data of both general and specific interest to various groups of data consumers and the need for a system capable of efficiently transmitting such data to specific remote locations and to control the further broadcast, display or transmission of such data at those locations have resulted in the need for audio, video and data transmission systems with associated control capabilities not previously available.